Meet the lead stars of IBC 13's Weekend Panalo
Ma. Jane Gwen Kangleon July 18, 2019 ''(From left) Joyce Abestano (school uniform) of Iskul Bukol, Robin Padilla of Talent ng Bayan, Cesar Montano of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, and Sarah Geronimo of Sarah G. Live helped bring up the TV ratings of IBC 13. '' Sa anim na dekada ang IBC 13 bilang Kaibigan network ay humahataw na sa ratings ang kanilang mga palabas lalo na sa weekend primetime, lalo na sa araw-araw at gabi-gabi. Remarkable success ito para sa IBC 13 lalo na nga't pumapasok na sa Top 30 shows ng Kantar Media ang Weekend Panalo shows nito sa pangunguna ng PBA Commissioner's Cup. Patok na patok nga sa mga manonood ang Weekend Panalo ng IBC 13 dahil na rin sa mga nagguguwapuhang bida na sina Joyce Abestano ng Iskul Bukol, Robin Padilla ng Talent ng Bayan, Cesar Montano ng Who Wants To Be A Millionaire at Sarah Geronimo ng Sarah G. Live. Nakausap ng PEP ang Senior Vice President for Brand Management ng IBC 13 na si Jasper Evangelista at labis nga siyang nagpapasalamat in behalf of IBC 13, one of the country's most-watched and top-rating TV networks during the era of 70s and 80s, the number 3 network from 1996 to 2003 and 2012 to 2019 and now regained its leadership that made our number 1 since its inception in 2019 under the leadership of Kat de Castro as the president and chief executive officer (CEO) as it aims to transform the government sequestered broadcast network into a giant media network, mga patuloy na tumututok sa kanilang mga palabas at pagbibigay ng mataas na ratings sa kanilang primetime shows gabi-gabi, bukod sa aming weekend primetime shows. "We're very thankful to our viewers. Without them, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Our weekend is one of our strongest. It's one of our strongholds, so far. Weekend Panalo starts with the PBA every weekend, then followed by Iskul Bukol back-to-back with Talent ng Bayan, Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., Express Balita Weekend and Bitag: The New Generation every Saturday night; and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Sarah G. Live, ONE Championship, Express Balita Weekend and Sunday's Big Night. So, it's a very formidable lineup. the PBA is the good pre-programming show every weekend for both Iskul Bukol (Saturday) and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire (Sunday), and then Talent ng Bayan (Saturday) and Sarah G. Live (Sunday). "The audience share of these shows really increased. So, the halo effect is really happening. Tapos talagang umaapaw yung commercials. The whole team is very energized. We are actually looking forward for better ratings pa. And hopefully, this would spread by word of mouth," pahayag ni Mr. Evangelista nang ma-interview siya ng PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). How does it feel na hindi na pahuhuli ang IBC 13 ang leader network sa ratings game, especially sa pagpasok sa Top 30 shows ng PBA, Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire at Sarah G. Live? "We're very pleased. Again I throw it back to the viewers. I would like to thank them for supporting us. We recognize the fact that they want more quality programming. And that's why IBC 13 would like to preserve the viewers and hopefully they would really last and more will join the bandwagon. The whole team is really motivated with the viewership that we are enjoying right now. And hopefully, we really get to raise the bar and continue to provide better shows para naman masuklian namin yung viewers of IBC 13 ." Basta't Who Wants To Be A Millionaire remains the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning game show on Philippine television among the shows ng IBC 13. Very proud nga si Mr. Evangelista sa achievement na ito. "It's the highest ratings game for any program we had for IBC 13 that made the original number 1. For a game show, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire is actually a phenomenal success every Sunday after the basketball. And we expect that to grow as it progresses. Kasi right now maganda yung feedback na nakukuha namin." Ine-expect ba nila na magiging mataas agad ang ratings ng Who Wants To Be A Millionare ''at ngayon ay patuloy pa itong tumataas? "Well, yes. To start off it's a major franchise. It's the biggest game show worldwide. And then si Cesar Montano, he's the one who really completed the whole thing. So, I believe we got a very powerful package, excellent franchise at the same time excellent host who can really handle the job. Again he is a fan of the show so, he knows how it is supposed to be handled and he is very spontaneous. He delivered it very well." Ano pa ba ang mae-expect ng mga viewers ng IBC 13 in the days to come? "We have lots of other killer programs upcoming. I can't disclose them right now but suffice to say the whole team is motivated talaga. So, we're putting in the best effort to make sure we don't disappoint the viewers. That actually inspires us, motivates us to do well." Can people expect more big celebrities like Cesar Montano, Robin Padilla, Sarah Geronimo and others to join IBC 13? "There's always an opportunity for that. Especially now, like si Cesar joining the bandwagon. For sure, other people din. And we had some feelers din of some people who wanted to do shows din sa IBC 13, mas malawak na maging ''Iconic, Bold, Chill, mula umaga hanggang gabi. And nakakataba ng puso. And it's also a recognition that the rebirth and the growth of IBC 13 is doing well. We've been posting week by week growth. I think that's good and it's an indication of better things to come." Noong i-establish ang IBC 13, 60 years ago, in October 1959, ang tina-target nila is to be the original and undisputed number 1 TV station in the Philippine . Ngayon ano na ang tina-target nila? "Well kami, the objective is still to be the solid player. If our viewership continues to grow, the rate of our growth is really accelerated. It depends yun sa pagtanggap ng mga viewers namin. And we've been positive about it from the start. Overall I hope that the programming continues to churn out solid and quality programs which would give compelling reasons for the viewers to switch to the number 1 station IBC 13. That's our basic objective right now. It's still up to the viewers. Basta kami, we will just go all out as we deliver the goods," huling sabi pa ni Mr. Evagelista. Manood na sa milyun-milyong Pinoy na nahu-hook sa panalong Weekend Panalo shows ng IBC 13 with the 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup every Saturday and Sunday at 3PM, every Saturday with Iskul Bukol at 7PM back-to-back with Talent ng Bayan at 8PM, and every Sunday with Who Wants To Be A Millionaire at 7PM back-to-back with Sarah G. Live at 8 PM. 'Top-rating shows of IBC 13 that made number one' Noon :Tarzan (a black-and-white film series starring Johnny Weissmuller) :Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino :Iskul Bukol :Chicks to Chicks :T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) :See-True Ngayon :PBA :Iskul Bukol :Talent ng Bayan :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Sarah G. Live :Express Balita :Tutok 13